We could be in Love
by Kysa-san
Summary: Shina's loss of her family has led her to a quiet neighborhood that she now lives in. When a small accident happens fate led her to meet new friends, but what are these strange people see meets later on? well to tell you the truth im still working on that


"mmmmmmmmmm...five more minutes..."Shina said sleepily as her alarm clock went off. Shina then shoved it to the side and it fell off onto the floor. Shina remained asleep for some unknown period of time. She then finally woke up rubbing her eyes. Shina looked around until her eyes rested upon the clock on the wall. "OH MY GAWD!" Shina saw it was 15 minutes till school started and she lived quite a distance from school too. She ran into the bathroom and got ready then grabbed all of her things and started to run. 'awww man my first day at a new school and im already late! what luck i have...' "Yo Omi! You should start heading to school now! You don't wanna be late your first day back do you?" Ken shouted over the heard of girls in their shop. "Kay im going" Omi grabbed his bag and started to walk out of the shop when he noticed a girl running in the shop's direction. 'Nooooooo! imma be so late!'she thought to herself but she didn't pay attention to where she was going so she triped over a flower pot with some roses growing out of it. "OHMIGOSH! Im soooooo sorry! Poor flowers..." Shina started to examine the plant and see if anything was wrong with it. Ken and Omi rushed over to her and she turned around facing towards them. "Ahh im so sorry it was an accident!uhh but if you want me to pay for them i will!" Shina looked extremly worried but ken just sighed. "thats okay things like this happen once in a while." Ken picked Shina up off the floor and placed her in a chair. "Your leg is bleeding" Omi said as he came out of the store with bandages. " Omi finished wrapping her leg in bandages. Shina then stood up all of the sudden. "OH MY GAWD! IM LATE FOR SCHOOL!" she started to run but fell flat on her face. "Ugh... this is definitly not my day..."she muffled into the ground. Omi and ken helps her up. "since you are wearing my school's uniform im guessing you go to the same school i do."Omi said. Omi grabbed her hand and they both walked towards school. After a while he released her hand. "Im sorry about the roses..."Shina stated as Omi and her rushed to school. "Oh it's okay, i think you were harmed more than the roses were." Finally Shina and Omi reached school and both of them rushed to their classes. Shina quickly became friends with a girl named Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi and Shina decided to go over to Shina's house to start studying, oh the way Kiyoshi wanted to stop by the flower shop. "Ne ne, Kiyoshi-chan? why do you and other girls like stopping by here?" Shina tapped her friends shoulder trying to pull her attention away from the shop. "Shina-chan look inside and you'll see!" Shina looked inside the store and saw four guys working with bunch of flowers. "nani? Do all these girls like flowers too?" wack Kiyoshi hit Shina on top of the head. "No! Silly! The guys working in there are really cute!" Kiyoshi reverted her attention back to those four boys. 'sigh this is gonna be a while...nani...those two look familiar...' "OH!" Shina pushed her way into the crowd. "Gah! Shina what are you doing?" Kiyoshi followed her. Shina finally got through the crowd, but when she did she triped again. "owwwww...not my day..." Omi stoped what he was doing to help her up. "Hi again" Omi smiled at her. "Hiyas! we never properly introduced ourselfs this morning when you guys helped me." Shina stated as she dusted herself off. "Oh yea! hahahaha, how silly of me. Im Omi." Ken walked over and introduced himself as well. Aya and Yoji came over as well. "Shina! You know them?" Kiyoshi had a shocked expression. "well not really... but they did help me this morning. Anyways me and my friend gotta go. I'll see you around." with that Shina waved to the four and left with Kiyoshi. When the two arrived at Shina's house Kiyoshi gawked at the large property Shina called home. "Shina! you live in such a large place! your parents must be super rich!" Kiyoshi looked towards her friend. "...Mom and Dad are no longer here with me..."Kiyoshi looked puzzled at her friend. "you see...Dad got sick one day and lost the will to live. Mother was very depressed over her lost, and I guess she just gave up too...This house and all their money was left to me..." "Shina..." "BUT I HAVE NO TIME TO BE SAD!" Shina smiled. "I will never allow myself to get depressed, I will live for my mother and father's sake." Shina and Kiyoshi went inside, had a snack and started to study.

The week flew by fast for Shina. Everyday Shina would stop by the flower shop to converse with the four, then walk to school with Omi, then walk to the flower shop with Omi at the end of the day. On Friday durring lunch Shina and Kiyoshi were sitting and eating together. "Shina-chan your so lucky! You not only get to hang out with the hottest boy in school, but you get to hang out with the rest of the guys at the flower shop!" Shina looked puzzled. "Lucky? Yes I admit im lucky to have friends." Shina smiled. "Gah! not that silly!" Kiyoshi sighed. "But Shina, don't try to get too close... i worry." Kiyoshi said looking serious. "why? awww Kiyoshi your not getting jelous are you?" "Shina! Thats not what I mean, have you not heard what the girls around the school are saying? Just be careful." With that the lunch bell rang and everyone went back to their lessons. The day went by fast for Shina. "Ready to go home Shina?"Omi asked when you walked out of the school gates. "hai! lets go!" When they reached the flower shop Omi invited Shina inside. "Ne ne Omi can I do anything to help you guys?" Shina got to work without anyone saying anything. After a few hours the shop closed for the night. "Okay, I should start to head home, see you guys later!" Shina was about to leave when Omi grabbed her arm. "You should stay for dinner, you've helped us today, consider this as a thank you." "oh no its okay, I should go home."Shina shook her head. "Nah you've earned it" Ken placed his hand on her head. "well..." Shina looked at the clock on her wrist. "you should stay" Aya said as he left the front of the shop. "well okay." Shina followed Omi and the rest to the back of the shop and down some stairs which led to their living room. "Oh my!" Shina looked at the room covered in complete junk. "heh heh heh... sorry for the mess" Yoji said with bunch of sweat marks. "uhhh... here how bout this" Shina pushed all the guys towards the sofa and made them sit down. "I'll cook and clean if you guys just relax okay? "you don't hafta do that Shina!" Omi said trying to stand up, but got pushed back down by Shina. Within 2 hours Shina managed to make a great dinner and clean the whole house from top to bottom. "Wo, the food you made was great" Yoji sat on the sofa. "well I had to learn ever since mom and dad left this world, I didn't think it was that great." Shina smiled. "Well I gotta get home now, its getting late." Shina grabbed her bag and left through the front door. "hold up Shina." Aya ran up to her. "hmm?" Shina looked at Aya. "I'll walk you home Shina, its dangerous by yourself" "You know you don't have to Aya." "no, its okay." Shina and Aya started to walk together towards her house when it started to rain. "I knew it was gonna rain soon" Shina smiled and looked to the sky. "we should hurry" Aya placed his jacket on Shina and started walking on. "Ah! Aya, your gonna catch a cold! I don't need your jacket" Shina was runing towards him when she was intercepted by someone with a gun. "a-ano..(means umm)" Shina was slightly shaking. "If you come with me nicely I won't harm you." the stranger was still pointing the gun towards her. "why would you want anything to do with me? I'm not really bright, neither am I really great looking, if you need money just ask like a regular hobo does." Shina chuckled to the stranger. "What the hell are you talking about, Its the boss that wants something to do with you." The stranger grabbed Shina's arm tightly. "GAH! THAT HURTS! LET go!" Shina was struggling. Then right before her eyes the man's throat was slit by aya's katana. "A-Aya" Shina sighed and hung her head down. Aya came towards her and lifted her chin with his hand. "you're no hurt are you?" Aya said looking into her eyes. "Hahaha no silly." Shina took his hand into hers and pulled him into the direction of her house. 


End file.
